


Relaxation Techniques

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch tries to get Reese to relax.</p>
<p>It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither of these characters are mine, unfortunately.

 

 

John stretched his body out on one of the worn leather couches in the library. He wiggled around and grabbed a pillow before nodding at the billionaire to commence.  
  


As to what, exactly, Finch was planning was another matter. The man was as secretive as always.  
  


Harold dragged a chair over and settled in it with a book on his lap. He crossed one leg over the other and began.  
  


“I want you to let your muscles relax, John. Feel the tension leave your body. Focus only on my voice and let it all go. It’s alright,” Harold read, lowering his voice slightly to create a calming effect.  
  
  
Reese registered a swish of fabric from behind closed eyes as Finch shifted in his chair, and a rustle of pages from the book he was reading from.  
  


“Are you trying to hypnotize me, Finch?” he asked, opening his eyes and moving his legs to sit up. Finch rested a hand on his knee to stop him.  
  


“Hardly. I’m simply trying to relax you, that’s all.”  
  


Reese lay back on the sofa completely and closed his eyes. If nothing else, this would be the perfect time for a nap.  
  


Harold’s hand left his knee.  
  


“Now, once again focus on what I am telling you. First, imagine the tension escaping your body. It begins at your head and then travels down to your feet.”  
  


John was trying, he really was, but he could feel himself smirking nevertheless. He had tried these relaxing techniques before and all of them were a joke. If he wanted to relax, he’d go clean some guns.  
  


Or take out some kneecaps.  
  


He cracked his toes and Finch continued.  
  


“I want you to focus on your tongue. It’s resting in your mouth. Your eyelashes are brushing against your cheekbones. Now, focus on your fingers, where the air is gently blowing against them.”  
  


Reese cracked an eye open and saw Finch focusing intently on him over his glasses, as though willing him into relaxation. He wiggled his fingers in a mock wave.  
  


Finch glared at him and he reluctantly closed his eyes again.  
  


“Imagine the air moving across your body in a gentle caress-“  
  


He thought of Harold’s hands running across him  
  


“-and the gentle waves of a beach in the distance-“  
  


Instead he imagined Finch typing away at his monitors and the quiet hum of the computers  
  


“-and the smell of the ocean breeze.”  
  


The smell of Finch’s cologne, more likely  
  


“Finally, I want you to-“- Finch frowned, “Mr. Reese, that’s not what you’re imagining, is it?”  
  


He let out a quiet chuckle. “Finally figured that out, huh?”  
  


“And what, may I ask, is more interesting than this?” Finch asked, placing the book on his chair and moving to sit on the edge of the sofa next to John’s arm.  
  


“Well, you know,” he replied, sitting up, “it’s hard to focus when the voice I’m hearing kind of turns me on.”  
  


He ran a hand along Finch’s face and leaned in, smelling his expensive cologne.  
  


“Turns you…oh,” Finch adjusted his glasses as Reese exhaled against his neck, “This is unexpected.”  
  


“Not for me,” Reese breathed, placing a kiss on Harold’s neck before nuzzling his sideburn.  
  


“Well, it is for _me_ ,” Harold murmured, running a hand up the taller man’s back and fingering the hair at the base of his neck.  
  


“But not unwelcome?” John asked, hesitant.  
  


“Not at all,” Harold replied.  
  


Reese buried his face in Finch’s neck with a sigh. “You’re wearing that cologne I got you.”  
  


“I have many types of cologne, Mr. Reese…” Harold replied.  
  


“Yeah, but this is the one I gave you last month. I can tell,” Reese said with a smug look.  
  


“Why? Does it smell cheaper than the others?” Harold said, absently running his fingers through John’s hair.  
  


He thought about adding that it had a four-thousand dollar price tag, but figured Finch already knew that. Reese simply chuckled and inhaled the scent.  
  


“John.”  
  


He looked up to see Finch eyeing him carefully, analyzing. The billionaire leaned forward and kissed him, running a hand up John’s chest.  
  


Reese winced in pain as Finch brushed a fresh injury by his collarbone.  
  


Harold paused when he encountered it and pulled away. “Mr. Reese, is this infected?”  
  


John shrugged. “Maybe.”  
  


“Honestly, you really need to tend to your injuries better. You’re almost as bad as Miss Shaw.”  
  


“I’m not using duct tape instead of gauze, Finch. It’s fine,” John replied, obviously annoyed at the change in topic.  
  


Harold thoughtfully checked the injury with a ‘tsk’. “Hmm, this _would_ make it difficult to relax.”  
  


“Finch, the last thing I want to do right now is sit back and _relax._ ”  
  


Harold removed his hand. “Well in that case, perhaps this is not the most appropriate activity.”  
  


“Dammit, Finch,” Reese growled, “you’re a tease.” He moved in to kiss him again, but the billionaire pulled away and moved back to his chair.  
  


“I want you to get that injury taken care of –the sooner the better,” Finch said softly, yet commanding.  
  


“Fine,” the taller man retorted, still bent out of shape.  
  


“Now, let’s try this again. I want you to focus on my voice…”  
  


Reese smacked his forehead and lay back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine my surprise when I saw the next episode (7) is about hypnosis and relaxing the body....Somehow, I doubt it'll go quite like this (especially since it's Finch being hypnotized in the promo).


End file.
